1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to latching modules, and particularly to a latching module for connecting a first housing and a second housing of portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptops and personal digital assistants (PDAs) incorporate at least two housings.
Typical housings of a portable electronic device include an upper housing and a lower housing. The upper housing may be fixed to the lower housing by bolts. The bolts are often exposed on the outside of the portable electronic device. However, the bolts affects the device appearance, and such connection mechanisms are not suitable for thin portable electronic devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.